All I want for christmas is Kiku
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Porque durante la navidad, todos los sueños se pueden hacer realidad. UKxJapan/ArthurxKiku/Fluff/Yaoi/Lemon
1. Meri kurisumasu

**Konichiwa!** Bueno, Konbanwa en mi pais xD sonlas 3 i media de la mdrigada (yey!) pero como estoy de vacaciones (oh yeah!) nopasa naa XD Nunca puse una historia de esta pairing pero me fascina i q mejor q estrenarla por navidades? =D Se q el titulo es muy cliche pero qedaba genial! xD Asi que disfruten ;)

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio (T^T) Tampoco lo es la navidad (D:)_

_Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, englandxjapan (don't like? DON'T READ! =D)_

**Si dejais reviews pondre una secuela con el año nuevo! (leemooooonnnn yeah)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>All I want for christmas is Kiku<strong>

POV: Arthur

Mire por la ventana de mi salón observando cómo los copos de nieve caían tapando a Londres con una capa blanca. Me gire y observe si los adornos habían quedado bien. Les di mi aprobado asintiendo con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la cocina para ver si estaba todo lo que necesitaba. La comida (no hice scones… porque nadie se los comía los otros años), y… ¡Mierda, la bebida! No me había acordado de comprar ni Coca Cola, o ni siquiera alcohol, y Russia sin alcohol era simplemente… horroroso.

Y también tenía que ir a buscar a Kiku al aeropuerto, ya que me lo pidió porque su vuelo llegaba más temprano que el de los otros. Salí corriendo hacia mi coche dándome cuenta de que ya llegaba tarde.

Era bastante complicado ir en coche por Londres y nevando. Cuando al cabo de casi una hora pude llegar al aeropuerto de Gatwick aparque y me fui corriendo hacia dentro para ver si ya había llegado. Gracias a dios su vuelo se había retrasado y acababa justo de aterrizar. Bufe más tranquila y espere delante de la puerta de llegada.

Empezaron a salir gente, bastantes japoneses por lo que supuse que serian del vuelo de Kiku. No pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro cuando lo vi salir por la puerta. Me dirigí hacia allí, pero el parecía distraído mirando a su alrededor. Tardo unos segundos al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero cuando me vio su rostro se ilumino y sonrió. Me fui hacia él y sin aviso previo, y aun sabiendo que a el no le gustaban mucho, le abrace sin poder evitarlo al ver lo hermoso que estaba.

-Feliz navidad Kiku.- le dije con el aun entre mis brazos. A él no pareció molestarlo el abrazo, es más, me correspondió enroscando sus pequeños brazos a mí alrededor.

-Feliz navidad Arthur-san.- me contesto. Des de que habíamos hecho una alianza entre Japón y yo había crecido una amistad muy fuerte, aunque deseaba mas. Aquel era mi deseo por aquellas navidades, tener a Kiku.

Nos separamos poco a poco, los dos bastante sonrojados. Nos fuimos hacia el coche y mientras yo subía su maleta en el maletero el se sentó en el asiento del copiloto por petición mía ya que parecía estar congelado.

-No te molestara que vayamos a comprar unas cosas ¿verdad? Es que me olvide de hacerlo ayer…- dije avergonzado.

-Para nada.- me contesto con una sonrisa. Puse la radio mientras íbamos en coche de nuevo hacia Londres. Kiku parecía absorto mirando por la ventana. Le estuve observando un rato y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa melancólica asomarse a sus labios.

-Me gusta esta costumbre cristiana de la navidad, es tan cálida y bonita. Que toda la familia se reúna para celebrarlo…- suspiro melancólico.

-Es muy bonito, lástima que América nos tenga que obligar a hacer una fiesta cada año para terminar todos borrachos.

-Bueno, el no te obliga a beber, así que es tu decisión acabar borracho o no, yo no me he emborrachado nunca. – le mire y sospese la idea de no beber. Estaba bien, porque así podría recordar la noche, ya que solía tener las noches de navidad un poco borrosas siempre. Y tenía la sensación que aquella navidad iba a ser especial, por Kiku.

Paramos a un supermercado y entramos. Las canciones navideñas típicas estaban puestas, y Kiku estaba escuchando atentamente para entender la letra. Le tome de la mano al ver que se quedaba parado constantemente observando los estantes y le dirigí hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

Mientras yo compraba el alcohol Kiku miraba las bebidas como la Coca-cola i la Fanta. Mire si lo teníamos todo y fuimos a pagar a la caja. Kiku se sorprendió por la indiferencia que tenían las cajeras con la gente, ni siquiera nos dijeron feliz navidad. Ya sabía que en su país todos eran mucho más educados, así que debía ser un shock el estar en Europa para él. No todos eran _gentlemans_ como yo…

Cuando por fin llegamos de nuevo a mi piso Kiku muy amablemente me ayudo a poner el resto de las cosas a punto para la fiesta. Aun faltaban dos horas, pero sabía que pronto empezaría a llegar la gente, como si no los conociera ya…

Mire como Kiku estaba mirando el árbol de navidad, bola por bola, con fascinación. Me acerque a él, pensando en lo mono que estaba mirando con esa mirada de curiosidad suya.

-¿No tenéis de estos en tu casa?

-No, bueno… Algunas familias lo hacen pero no es lo más común. La navidad en mi casa es más comercial, porque nosotros no tenemos vuestras creencias religiosas, pero por año nuevo decoramos tres palos de bambú que ponemos como decoración en la puerta de las casas. – me explico. Asentí con la cabeza recordando haber leído algo sobre aquello, cuando me venían ataques de fascinación hacia la cultura de Japón.

Me senté al lado del japonés i los dos nos quedamos mirando por la ventana, sin necesidad de llenar el espacio con ruidos, contentos con la compañía del otro. Mire la mano de Japón, estaba reposando sobre su pierna, completamente relajada. Con sigilo acerque la mía a la suya y entrelace nuestros dedos dulcemente. Al principio él se quedo en shock mirando nuestras manos, los dos violentamente sonrojados.

Me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me sorprendió cuando me apretó un poco la mano y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

Por mala suerte aquel hermoso momento duro demasiado poco porque cierto estúpido americano llego demasiado temprano y se puso a tocar el timbre como loco.

-¡Ya voy bloody git!- grite deshaciéndome suavemente de la mano de Kiku. El levanto la cabeza de mi hombro y me miro triste. Abrí la puerta para el que una vez fue mi pupilo me abrazase casi espachurrándome.

-¡Merry Christmas England!- grito a todo pulmón.- Veo que te lo has currado bastante bien ha-ha!- comento antes de irse a saludar al japonés con otro abrazo de oso. Detrás suyo iba su hermano Canadá.

-Feliz navidad, Arthur.- me deseo tímidamente.

-Igualmente Matt, pasa. – fui a cerrar la puerta cuando oí la voz de uno de los seres más molestos del universo.

-¡Arthur! ¡No cierres la puerta mon amour!- -me grito. Chirrié los dientes y mire como el Francés acababa de subir las escaleras.

-Feliz navidad Francis.- masculle cuando me abrazo.

-Joyeux Noel Arthur.- murmuro en mi oreja haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda erizándome el bello. Le lance una mirada mortífera mientras gritaba que no se acercara a mí.

Pronto llegaron el resto. Los siguientes fueron China y Russia que evidentemente vinieron juntos (ya todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su relación… Que era muy extraña), seguidos de los subordinados de Russia. España, los dos hermanos italianos y Alemania también aparecieron juntos. Todo el mundo iba llegando menos Grecia, Turquía y Egipto que fueron de los últimos (gracias al griego que se había quedado dormido).

Pronto perdí la vista de Kiku entre tanta gente. Alfred llevo algunos de sus CDs así que estaba sonando música navideña sí, pero techno.

Vi que Russia ya llevaba más de dos botellas de Vodka y se estaba comiendo los morros con China en el sofá. Francia continuaba siendo pervertido con todo el mundo, pero parecía haberla tomado con el pobre canadiense que se iba escondiendo detrás de su ruidoso hermano. Podía ver a todo el mundo menos al pequeño japonés que estaba buscando.

Cuando por fin lo encontré, resguardado de los demás en un rincón, sentado en uno de los múltiples sofás, observando al resto de las parejas, con alegría por ellos, pero cierta tristeza por estar solo.

Sin dudarlo un solo segundo me acerque a él y me senté a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Hey Kiku, ¿Por qué te quedas aquí solo? Ve con los demás.- le anime. El negó con la cabeza.

-No… Cada uno tiene su pareja, y a mí no me gustaría que alguien se metiese en medio mientras estoy con la personas que amo.- musito. Pude ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Amas a alguien?- le pregunte con miedo a que su respuesta fuera negativa. Pero aun si era positiva ¿Cómo podría saber si era yo? Aunque yo sabía que lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

-Eh… Si…- contesto tímido con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Je je, no te preocupes no eres el único.

-¿También te gusta alguien Arthur-san?

-No… No es que me guste, lo amo.- le conteste mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Esta en esta fiesta?-pregunto con miedo. Asentí con la cabeza. – Vaya… ¿Y cómo es?

-Bueno… Es tímido, muy tímido. No le gusta mucho el ruido, pero le encanta el té como a mí. No es europeo. Hm… Tiene un perro muy pequeño, que es tan dulce como él. Y aunque rehúye el contacte humano, esta mañana he podido comprobar que le gustan mis abrazos.- acabe, mientras sentía que mi cara se ponía roja, aun sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos le tome las manos y entrelace por segunda vez en aquel día nuestros dedos.

-De verdad que…¿me amas?- me pregunto en estado de shock.

-Sí, estoy cien por cien seguro. ¿Y cómo es la persona que tu amas?- Kiku sonrió y miro nuestros dedos mientras apretaba levemente mi manos con sus finos dedos.

-Es rubio… Y tiene los ojos verdes. Es bastante soñador, le gustan las hadas y los seres fantásticos, mucha gente dice que está loco, pero eso es lo que me gusta de él. Es tsundere, pero sé que yo puedo sacarle todo el amor que lleva dentro. – murmuro con voz suave.

-Se que puedes sacarme todo el amor que llevo dentro, porque me lo he estado guardando todo para ti Kiku…- susurre notando quela brecha entre nuestros labios se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un suave y tímido beso, que no fue a más, ya que los dos nos separamos, y buscamos en los ojos del otro la respuesta, si nos había gustado. Los dos sonreímos sonrojados y volvimos a unirnos en un beso, esta vez mas apasionado, más intenso. Enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura mientras el rodeaba mi cuello con los suyos.

Me separe lentamente de Kiku, queriendo que aquel momento durara para siempre.

-Arthur-san… Tengo un regalo para ti, pero lo tengo en la maleta… ¿Lo voy a buscar?

-Mejor me lo das después, cuando estemos solos, así yo también te podre dar el que te compre a ti. Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí, para que pueda estar contigo...- susurre mientras ponía mi rostro contra su pelo, oliendo a lavanda y flores de cerezo. Le beso el pelo mientras él se apretujaba más contra mi pecho. Mire al resto de las personas para ver si alguien nos estaba observando. Pude atisbar la mirada de Yao, que sonreí por encima del hombro del ruso. También pude ver que Alfred me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Me alegre que se sintieran felices por nosotros.

Aquella era la mejor navidad de toda mi vida (y era larga…) gracias a cierto japonés.

-Ah y Kiku…

-¿Hm?- respondió contra mi pecho.

-El regalo de navidad no era necesario, porque _All I want for christmas is you_, Kiku…

* * *

><p>Aww q lame el final XD pero bueno, me cuesta hacer finales asi q tampoco ha qedado tan mal!=D<p>

Dejadme muchos reviewws yy...

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO!**

_I wish you a merry christmas_

_I wish you a merry christmas_

_I wish you a merry christmas_

_And a happy new year! (L)_

_**Sayonaraa**_


	2. Happy New Year

Konnichiwa! Q tal la nvidad? muchas gracias a la gent que leyo mi historia, muchas muchas gracias, y aqi la prometida sequela de año nuevo;) HAY LEMON YAY^^ Espero q paseis u n buen año nuevo, yo tengo que ir rapido pq de aqi 45 minutos ya haremos el cambio de año en mi pais ;)

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO**

**Warnings: Lemon ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year<strong>

**POV: Arthur**

Observe el aeropuerto de Narita acercarse cada vez mas. Estaba ansioso para poder ver a Kiku, que se había convertido en mi pareja hacia solo cinco días, durante la noche de navidad. Iba a pasar el año nuevo a su casa, junto con sus hermanos, aunque hubiera preferido que estuviéramos solos. Me había pedido que dejase que se fuera el dos días antes para prepararlo todo, y con la carita que me puso no me pude negar.

Korea y China me vendrían a recoger al aeropuerto ya que Kiku aun tenia cosas hacer en su casa.

Yao me miro con los ojos entrecerrados cuando me vio y Yong Soo solo me ignoro.

-Hola, Yao. Yong Soo…- les salude. Yao solo sonrió de lado. Y creía que se había puesto feliz la noche de navidad cuando nos vio juntos.

-Arthur…- mascullo el chino. El coreano solo sonrió ye se fue hacia la salida. Los seguí hasta que llegamos a su coche, un Honda. Sonrei al ver que era el coche de Kiku, no solo porque era de una marca japonesa, si no por algunas cosas colgadas del espejo o en el asiento de atrás que eran de algunos animes y mangas.

El viaje fue incomodo hasta la mitad ya que ninguno hablo, solo se iba oyendo la música que tenia puesto Yong Soo en su mp3. Pero entonces aun se puso peor, porque Yao se dedico a darme la charla.

-Y… Entonces… ¿Eres el novio de Kiku?- me pregunto. Me sonroje violentamente y asentí con la cabeza. – Hm… Mas te vale tomar las responsabilidades como tal porque Kiku nunca ha estado en una relación y no quiero que nadie le haga daño ¿Me has entendido?- asentí fervientemente con la cabeza, sintiendo como si Yao fuera el padre de el japonés.

-No hace falta que te preocupes.- le asegure.- Se cómo cuidar a Japón.

-¡Ya! ¡Seguro que ya le quitaste toda su pura y perfecta inocencia.- fingió que lloraba mientras decía aquello. Me quede helado.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Pero si solo hace cinco días que estamos juntos!- grite.

-¡Ja! ¡Seguro que el mismo día ya lo violaste! ¡Pobre mi pequeño hermanito!- dramatizo. Apreté los dientes mientras me entraba un tic en el ojo.

-Yo-no-viole-a-nadie…- marque cada palabra para que aquel estúpido lo pudiese entender.

-Ya…- murmuro antes de que llegáramos por fin a casa de mi novio. Agarre la maleta rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Yao la abrió y pase, quitándome los zapatos con prisa y busque a Kiku en el salón. Estaba de pie encima de una silla debajo de una puerta, colgando lo que parecía ser muérdago.

Sonreí traviesamente antes de ir hacia el por detrás. Rápidamente me puse delante de él y le agarre de la cintura, bajándolo de la silla, y dándole unas dos vueltas al aire antes de dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

-¡Arthur-san!- exclamo cuando por fin lo deje en el suelo.- Que susto…- murmuro con una sonrisa, pero aun sorprendido. Baje mi rostro y le bese lo más intensamente que pude en aquel momento.

Note la mirada de Yao penetrarme pero la ignore. Oí como carraspeaba, así que los dos nos apartamos. Le mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y ese beso?- me pregunto Kiku, intentando retomar su respiración.

-Bueno, quería saludar a mi novio, y enseñarle cuanto lo he echado de menos, y además… Estamos debajo del muérdago, es una tradición besarse.- sonreí ante su sonrojada cara al mencionar la palabra novio.

-Bien, bien,- dijo Yao.- Ahora que la feliz pareja ya esta junta de nuevo, tengo que decirte una cosa Kiku.- murmuro Yao, más serio que de costumbre. Mire a Kiku el cual también me miro en aquel momento. – He invitado a Iván, también.

Los dos nos quedamos procesando la información.

Rusia+fin de año+Vodka+Rusia borracho= miedo.

Trague saliva y oí como Kiku también lo hacía y me miraba con miedo, pero después miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa forzada.

-De acuerdo, está bien.- le contesto. Yao sonrió feliz y se fue de la habitación dejándonos solos. Kiku y yo nos miramos y alzamos una ceja. –Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar con Rusia, y además si se emborracha.

-Tranquilo, no dejare que te haga nada a ti, bueno tampoco creo que tu hermano dejase que pasase nada.- le asegure mientras le abrazaba. El me devolvió el abrazo sonrojado mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos.

Estábamos todos mirando por televisión el Kohaku, un programa japonés de cantantes, especial de fin de año. Rusia y China parecían muy felices el uno con el otro, y me sorprendí al ver que Iván solo había bebido dos botellas de Vodka.

Kiku se apoyaba en mi pecho mientras miraba la televisión, apostando por el equipo blanco, que estaba formado por hombres. Yo tenía mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de mi pareja mientras que con la otra agarraba mi taza de té.

Se sentía bien estar allí, parecía que estuviéramos en familia, y por una vez no tenía que estar en la fiesta de Alfred que invitaba a parte de mi solo a sus estados, y la verdad, estar entre americanos no era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, y menos americanos borrachos vomitando en el jardín de Alfred.

-¡Hey! ¡Solo faltan 10 minutos para cambiar vuestro año! (LO: los chinos no celebran el año nuevo como nosotros)- exclamo Yao. Todos nos miramos con una sonrisa.

Miramos por la tele la cuenta atrás, y coreamos junto al presentador.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡FELIZ AÑO 2012 A TODOS!- Yao y Iván se abrazaron y se besaron al igual que hicimos yo y Kiku. Yao abrazo a Kiku mientras yo abrazaba a Rusia, cosa que me pareció muy rara de su parte, pero ¡Que coño! Era año nuevo, así que no importaba. Oí que mi móvil sonaba.

-¿Si?

-¡IGGY! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- grito el americano. Sonreí, por una vez sin enfadarme aunque me hubiera dejado medio sordo.

-Feliz año nuevo, Alfred.

-Ahora mismo estoy en un avión con Francis, Antonio, Lovino y otros, estamos viniendo hacia la casa de Kiku.

-¿EH?

-¡Sí! No hagáis nada sin nosotros ¡Eh! Hasta ahora.- y sin más colgó. Mire a Kiku, quien parecía haber oído la conversación. Tenía una sonrisa.

-¿No te importa?- el negó con la cabeza y se fue a abrir la puerta ya que habían llamado al timbre. Le seguí para ver quién era.

-¡Buon anno, Kiku!- exclamo Feliciano abrazándolo. El alemán estaba detrás de el, junto con Prussia, Hungría y Austria.

-Feliz año nuevo Feliciano-kun.- le deseo mi japonés. El alemán, sorprendiéndonos a todos también le abrazo y le deseo año nuevo. ¿Estaba borracho ya?

Más gente fue llegando, y los últimos fueron Alfred, Francis, Antonio y el resto de personas que vinieron con ellos. Y aunque no fuese familia de sangre toda aquella gente, no podía evitar pensar que se sentía igual de familiar.

Impresionantemente, Alfred consiguió no emborracharse, al menos no del todo. Iván y Yao habían desaparecido de la fiesta, seguramente estaban en la habitación de huéspedes que Kiku le había dejado a China.

Cuando todos se fueron yendo a sus hoteles, y solo unos pocos como Alemania, Italia y America se quedaron a dormir, porque eran las únicas plazas que quedaban libres.

Kiku estaba recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo cuando le tome de la cintura para que girase y le bese. Kiku al principio se quiso deshacer de mi, diciendo que tenía que limpiar la casa, pero le asegure que por la mañana le ayudaría a hacerlo.

Al final se rindió y dejo que le besase, tan apasionadamente como sabia. El enrosco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo tenía mis manos en su cintura, aprisionándole contra mi cuerpo.

Lamí sus labios pidiéndole permiso. El entreabrió sus labios y dejo que mi lengua recorriese toda su boca, y empezara a pelearse con la suya para ver quién mandaba. Empecé a deshacerle poco a poco el kimono, empezando por el obi, y acaricie sus caderas por dentro de la ropa. El gimió contra mis labios y se separo un poco para tomar aire.

-Y si… - intente decir con mi voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.- ¿Trasladamos todo esto a tu dormitorio? – le pregunte con una sonrisa lasciva. El se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y asintió con la cabeza.

Le tome por las piernas alzándolo, y el las enrosco alrededor de mi cintura. Sin dejar de besarle nos dirigimos hacia su habitación. Me alegre que ya tuviera el futon puesto, así que le tumbe sobre este, y empecé a besarle el cuello y sus hombros descubiertos.

-Arthur…- susurro antes de tomarme las manos y hacer que girase para quedar el encima de mí. Me sonrió y empezó a sacarme la camisa, besando mi pecho a medida de que iba quedando descubierto. Bajo hasta mis pantalones y me miro. Me desabrocho los pantalones y con mi ayuda me los quito. Los dos estábamos nerviosos.

-Etto… Arthur-san, esta es mi primera vez.- murmuro avergonzado. Le tome las manos y se las bese.

-Tranquilo, también es la mía.- le asegure. Le bese y le tumbe, acabando de quitarle el kimono. Fui lamiendo y besando su pecho, recibiendo gemidos de su parte. Baje hasta su ropa interior y puse una mano encima de esta, notando su erección. Gimió más fuerte cuando la tome a través de la ropa y empecé a masajearla lentamente.

-Ah… Por favor Arthur…- me pidió. Con una sonrisa le quite la ropa interior. Me agarro del pelo haciendo que tirase hacia arriba y me beso. –Déjame a mi también.- murmuro en mi oreja. Se puso otra vez encima de mí y me quito mis bóxers. Deje ir un gemido cuando tomo mi erección entre sus manos y empezó a moverlas lentamente, matándome.

-Ah, Kiku… No me maltrates mas…- le pedí. El sin vacilar puso mi erección entre sus labios. Empezó a lamer mis regiones vitales, haciendo que casi me viniese, al sentir su cálido aliento acariciándome. – ¡Kiku espera!- le avise.- No quiero venirme aun, quiero que nos corramos juntos.- murmure mientras me erguía y le besaba el cuello. Le puse en mi regazo, y hice que lamiera mis dedos.

Cuando me asegure que estuvieran bien lubricados dirigí uno a su entrada y empecé a probarla hasta que lo penetre con un dedo. El dejo ir un gritito de dolor, aunque yo intentara mantenerlo ocupado con mis labios.

-No te preocupes, se sentirá bien.- le asegure mientras lo penetraba con un segundo dedo, y después con un tercer dedo. Bese su cuello y le tumbe boca arriba en el futon. Le acaricie la mejilla. -¿Estas preparado?- el solo asintió con la cabeza y se abrió de piernas.

Me posicione en medio de sus piernas y le bese, mientras le iba penetrando lentamente. Dejo escapar unas pocas lágrimas de dolor y gemidos. Bese sus húmedas mejillas y después sus labios, y entre del todo. Dejo ir un grito ahogado. Me quede quieto para que se acostumbrase a la intrusión y cuando me dijo que me moviera empecé a embestirle lentamente. Cuando comencé a aumentar la rapidez de cada estocada Kiku también empezó a gemir mas fuerte hasta que hundía sus uñas en mis hombros. Los dos gemíamos. Kiku levantaba sus caderas haciendo que le penetrase más hondo cada vez.

Sabía que ya había tocado su próstata varias veces ya que cuando lo hacia gemía mas alto.

-¡Arthur me voy a venir!- grito entre cada gemido.

-Yo también…- susurre en su oreja. Cuando él se vino, sus paredes se tensaron alrededor de mi erección haciendo que yo también me viniese dentro de el. Los dos estuvimos el uno sobre del otro un rato, aun sintiendo nuestro orgasmo. Cuando me di cuenta de que lo estaba aplastando me eche a su lado y acaricie su rostro, y le bese una vez más. El sonrió y se acurruco en mi pecho.

-¡Ya han terminado ha-ha!- se oyó la voz de Alfred gritar. Entrecerré los ojos y me erguí un poco.

-¡Cállate estúpido americano!- le grite. Oí que se había reído otra vez.

-¡Aiyaa! ¡Queréis callaros los dos aru!- grito el hermano mayor de Kiku.

-¿Voy a callarlos con mi hacha, da?- le pregunto el ruso al chino.

-Nah, déjalos aru.- le contesto este. Me volví a tumbar y bese la cabeza de mi pareja, quien se estaba riendo.

-Feliz año nuevo, Arthur.- murmuro Kiku antes de dormirse.

-Happy new year, my love.- murmure contra su pelo. Y sin duda iba a ser el mejor año a su lado.

* * *

><p>Espero q os gustase, y los reviews me gustaran mucho XD<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
